Ginga Shinwa Yukitora
by Silas-Wolf-Fang
Summary: After defeating Hougen, Ohu is finally at peace and Weed has taken the place of his father Gin as leader over the Ohu dogs. Soon afterward though, a mysterious tora-ge Akita Inu arrives at Gajou; his name is Yukitora, and he claims to be the eldest son of Gin, the second generation leader of Ohu. Being the eldest, Yukitora wants the place of leadership... and Weed is in his way.
1. Prologue

The wind blew softly through Futago Pass that night. The sky was full of stars and the moon was very bright. It was nearly winter, and being Autumn the air was always cool and crisp. It was a very important time of year for the Ohu dogs. For one, it marked 15 years since the death and fall of Akakabuto, the insane demon-bear that had taken over the Gajou and the Pass. Gin, the son of Riki, had gathered dogs into the Ohu Pack all around Japan to fight against that great enemy. Akakabuto had been defeated by the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, used by Gin by going straight through the bear's neck and decapitating him.

Ohu was at peace for 14 years after that, until more recently Kaibutsu, a monster dog, killed many of the Ohu dogs. Later, Gin's son Weed came with some of his comrades and defeated Kaibutsu by falling off a cliff with him, landing his body on the spike of a log; they used the wind to keep themselves safe.

Then, Weed and his comrades had to find a way to defeat a new enemy, Hougen. He was trying to dominate all of Japan, and his intent was to go against the humans and gain control over them. Hougen was eventually defeated by Weed, who used the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga. However, Hougen rose again and climbed atop Gajou, where the Heaven's disposed of him; he was ultimately killed by a massively strike of lightning. All these events took place in the seasons Autumn and Winter.

And always in the same place. The holy ground that Riki, Gin and now Weed have protected so bravely; Gajou. A year had passed since then, marking 15 years of the Ohu Pack's existence.

Weed had grown, and now he was about the size of his father Gin. He was almost 2 years old at this time. This time of year Weed took the time to remember his friends and family that he had lost; like his mother, Sakura… Jerome… Smith… all those many others. He missed them very much, and he couldn't say who he missed the most because they were all favored by him.

He sat atop Gajou, staring up at the midnight sky. The tora-ge Akitadog hoped that his fallen comrades were looking down upon him, watching all of his daily endeavors. He reflected on all of the hardships of his past, all the losses… but he also reflected on the victories… the wonderful victories.

While thinking these thoughts, a voice called to him from behind: **"Leader!"**

Weed flipped his head around to see Akame. He smiled and said in reply: **"Yes, Akame? What is it?"**

Akame looked at the Ohu Leader with a sentimental look: **"You've been sleeping up here lately. Is it because you've been thinking about the history of our land... and the fallen soldiers?"**

Weed smiled, sort of shyly. **"Yeah... it's all been on my mind lately, due to the changing seasons. The golden leaves and the white snow are always going to remind me of them."**

Akame came and sat down by Weed, and shared in his star gazing. **"I believe they are all watching us from up there. John, Jerome, Akatora, Riki your grandfather... and Sakura, your mother."**

Weed looked over at the Kishu-Ken with cheer when he mentioned Sakura and Riki. They sat in silence for a long time after this.

Finally, Weed broke the silent moment and told Akame with such a joyful face: **"Koyuki is carrying my pups."**

Akame seemed surprised and he looked at his Leader with gladness. **"That is wonderful, Weed,"** Akame barked joyfully, **"I never got to see your birth, but I do remember that when your mother was pregnant with you, your father Gin was very excited for your arrival."**

Weed chuckled lightly at this thought. He was glad that he was loved by everyone. He was glad that he made his father proud, and was able to excite him by his arrival.

Akame went on: **"I am happy for you, Weed. You will pass down your Bear-Dog genes to your offspring and they will grow to be just like you... and Gin, Riki and Shiro before you."**

Weed wagged his tail: **"She said that they should be born at the beginning of winter. I wonder how many Koyuki and I will have."**

Akame answered, gazing up at the sky: **"Let me ask you, Weed; would you rather a son or a daughter?"**

Weed perked up his ears:** "Huh? Well... I..."**

Akame laughed and looked at the Tora-Ge Akitadog: **"You don't have to be nervous about admitting it. All males want a son to teach everything they know. I know how you feel; I used to have six sons, but a few of them fell during the battle with Akakabuto. It was a treacherous time then, but you will raise your children in a time of peace. I congratulate you, Weed. The peace that you have created here, with your father Gin, is more than any dog could even imagine. This is truly Paradise, and your everyone thanks you for your efforts."**

Weed beamed with a feeling of honor: **"Thank you as well, Akame. Ohu would not have prevailed against Hougen, or Akakabuto for that matter, without your contributions."**

Akame assured him: **"No trouble, Weed. I am always ready to serve you and Ohu."**

They both stared up into the sky for a while longer, until Weed said to the old, white dog: **"You should get some sleep, Akame. It's very late."**

The Kishu-Ken smiled and nodded, standing up on his paws: **"Yes, it is. You should get to sleep as well; a Leader needs rest, too."**

With that, Akame turned away and said over his shoulder:** "Goodnight, Weed."**

Weed said after him: **"Goodnight, Akame."**

Then, feeling the sensation of exhaustion suddenly hit him, he curled up, laid his head on his paws, and closed his eyes. Immediately, with the soft breeze in the air and the moonlight shimmering on his blue-and-white pelt, sleep took him.


	2. Chapter 1: Snow Tiger's Arrival

About three sunrises had passed since Weed and Akame sat atop Gajou together, discussing old times and sentimental issues, as well as the fantastic news that Koyuki, Weed's mate, was carrying his children.

Weed enjoyed his life; he sent out three hunting groups at a time once a day, to gather food for his pack. He always chose the patrol leaders fairly, and never tried to favor another person over another, so that no one would feel left out and underused. However, Weed did happen to send GB, Ken and Kagetora out a lot; GB was a very skilled hunter when it came to bringing down birds. Ken and Kagetora were very strong and fast, so could bring down any large prey, like a deer. Their skills were very much appreciated by Weed and the other Ohu soldiers.

Weed also liked to help train the youth of the pack; Teru and the other pups from Kyoushiro's old pack had rejoined the forces of Ohu, after growing older, and still needed training to become skilled in battle. Kyoushiro played a big role in mentoring the young ones. Tesshin, Ben, Cross and all the senior warriors contributed whatever they could to the fighting lessons. Sometimes, if the apprentices were lucky, they would get an instruction or two from Gin, Weed's father and the former Leader of Ohu.

Weed taught the apprentices all of fighting moves... the moves that he had learned from Jerome. It was an honor for Weed to be able to salute the deceased Jerome by passing on the valuable knowledge that he had learned from him all those months ago.

Weed decided to go for a quick stroll through the woods nearby Gajou. For the moment, he did not seem to have any pressing duties to tend to, so he figured that he would take this opportunity to enjoy himself and relax. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly and warmly, casting golden shafts of light through the tree canopies. It was Autumn, and the leaves of the trees had turned into a palette of many colors; ranging from scarlet reds, to plum red, to oranges and browns, and yellows and golds, and some were even off-white.

There was an area up ahead of Weed where there was an opening in the trees above, where cozy light flooded in like a blanket. He went and rested there, rolling around on his back. He let the sun soak into his fur and skin. He closed his eyes. Weed felt such serenity in this moment, and he forgot about everything else for a second.

He could have been lying there for a few minutes, or it could have been hours... but at some point, Weed was awakened by a strange scent. He felt like someone was watching him, so he opened his eyes, stood up and glanced around. He did not recognize who the smell belonged to. It couldn't belong to a soldier of Ohu, then.

**"Is someone there?"** He asked, trying not to sound aggressive but rather kind. **"Show yourself."**

The bushes nearby rustled, and before Weed had a chance to worry that it might be someone with bad intentions toward him, he found himself pinned down by a big, strong male dog. **"Ha! I finally found you, Leader of Ohu!"** the dog said proudly. **"Now we can get down to business."**

This dog was a German Shepherd, and very closely resembled... Jerome, or John. Weed was tempted to believe that it actually was Jerome, for they had not actually found his body after he had drowned under the ice river. Weed had grown much stronger than he had been during the war with Hougen, and used these new found strengths to throw the Shepherd off him.

The Shepherd looked very surprised. **"You ARE the Leader, right?"**

Weed pinned back his ears, but did not bare his fangs just yet: **"I am. You should greet the Leader with some more respect than pinning him down. Now, what business do you have with me?"**

The German Shepherd tilted his head and responded awkwardly: **"Your son Yukitora wishes to speak with you. He has returned to Ohu in search of you and he has a very important question to ask."**

_Yukitora...?_ Weed thought with confusion._ I don't have a son... what is this dog talking about?_

**"I do not have a son. Are you sure you are looking for me, the Leader of Ohu?"** Weed inquired.

The German Shepherd gave Weed a puzzled look. **"Yukitora told me that the Leader of Ohu is a Tora-Ge Akita Dog. I'm quite sure that you are the one we're looking for."**

Before Weed had a chance to reply to these words, the voice of someone in the distance approaching sounded in the crisp forest air: **"Jarl! What is all the commotion?"**

Then a large, muscular male strode up from behind Jarl, the German Shepherd. Weed was terrified by his appearance; he was unusually tall, and his whole mass of a body was definitely bigger than that of his father Gin's. Despite the size, the male was a minty-blue Tora-Ge Akita Inu with yellow eyes. His presence gave off that of aggression and power.

**"This is the Leader of Ohu that we've been looking for. But, he says he does not have a son,"** Jarl explained to the intimidating looking male.

The male lashed his tail in mild anger.** "Oh Father, have you truly forgotten about me? You don't remember your son, Yukitora?"**

Weed let himself relax a bit. He said: **"You must have the wrong person. You look like you are much older than I am."**

The male, who was called Yukitora, began to growl quietly with his bright eyes narrowed.** "I couldn't have the wrong male..."**

He felt as if Yukitora's words were addressed to himself, and not to Weed.

Jarl said, trying to help the situation: **"Yukitora, doesn't your father have three scars on his forehead? This male doesn't have any scars."**

Yukitora hung his head:** "You are right, Jarl."**

Then, the big Tora-Ge Akitadog lifted his head and looked Weed directly in the eyes. Their gazes locked with on another; the stare of Yukitora sent chills down Weed's back. This male was claiming to be the son of Gin, by the description given. This was confusing, because as far as Weed knew he didn't have any siblings aside from Joe and Yukimura, and they had supposedly died. Who was this Yukitora?

Weed broke the silence bravely. **"If you are looking for Gin, the Bear-Dog with the three claw marks, then you will find him at Gajou. I can lead you there."**

Yukitora eyed him even more intensely: **"Very good, thank you. Let me ask you something though; are you Ohu's Leader?"**

Weed nodded:** "Yes."**

Yukitora's face became expressionless: **"Gin is the Leader of Ohu, but I suppose he could have retired. He'd be of a good age to do so. However, why did he make you Leader?"**

Weed answered:** "I am his son."**

Yukitora perked up his ears at this; it looked to Weed like he wanted to say something, but he held it in. Yukitora said calmly: **"Congratulations to you then. What is your name?"**

**"Weed, sir."**

Yukitora held his head high: **"I am Yukitora, the Snow Tiger, son of Gin and Sakura. Pleased to meet you... brother. I've been through a lot to get here."**

Jarl chuckled lightly: **"And I am Jarl, Yukitora's bodyguard."**

Weed was still suspicious of Yukitora, and he wondered what thoughts were going through his head. What did Yukitora want from his father? Why was Yukitora beaming with greed and aggression, even though he seemed to mask these feelings with politeness and composure?

**"Pleased to meet both of you, as well,"** Weed said, turning to the side a little bit. **"I will take you to my father then... I mean, our father."**

This was all so confusing to Weed... how could he possibly have a brother? There was a chance that Yukitora was just plain crazy... or, maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe Gin and his mother Sakura had had a litter of pups before Weed?

Weed was very welcoming to strangers, but there was something different about Yukitora. He knew that he could not deny him the right to see his father Gin, but Weed also knew that this might not turn out so good. He had a bad feeling about this.

With those thoughts in his mind, Weed turned around and began to lead the two males to Gajou... to meet Gin.


	3. Chapter 2: Snow Tiger's History

_NOTE: Sometimes Kagetora's name is shortened to simply "Kage" for short. This is done with all of the Kai-Kens of the Ginga universe. I learned this when I was watching a certain episode of Ginga Densetsu Weed. Kurotora would be Kuro sometimes, and the same would be done with Akatora and Chutora._

**"The hunting patrol is returning!"** howled Tesshin, to alert to the others that there would be food to eat. Everyone was very hungry; every dog knew that once winter came, which was very shortly, there would be a limited amount of food around. The smaller prey would hide under ground, and the bigger prey would be around but would be in search of nourishment as well, so would probably leave the mountains and go closer to human territory, where there were gardens and vegetables. Tesshin knew that they had to savor every bite of meat that they got, because they might not always have access to it in the months to come.

Kagetora, Akame and Sasuke were at the head of the three hunting patrols that day, and many well known males were among them, all respected and honored as the next. Kagetora's patrol brought in a small deer; Akame's patrol brought back a boar; and Sasuke's patrol brought back about five ducks. Tesshin went ahead to the three groups and congratulated them for their kills.** "Great job, all of you,"** he said, ears perked and tail steady, standing tall. **"I'm sure once the Leader returns to Gajou he will be proud of your efforts to keep the pack fed. Kage, Akame, Sasuke - drag these kills to the Pile. We will eat once the Leader gives the go ahead."**

**"HAI!"** said the three patrol leaders. 'Hai!' means 'Yes!'.

Tesshin watched the males fulfill his orders. He was looking forward to eating the food that they had brought back, fresh from the hunt. He didn't know which he wanted most; the boar, the deer or one of the ducks. All sounded very good to him. He was glad to be filling in for Weed when he wasn't around; it was an honor to help out around Gajou.

**"Tesshin,"** said a very familiar voice from behind him. Tesshin looked over his shoulder and saw Gin, the former leader. The male was like a father to him... a father that he never truly had, for Kurojaki had perished in the flames of the House of Iga.

**"Gin-sama!"** Tesshin bowed his head respectfully, turning his whole body to face the silver Tora-ge.

Gin smiled at him: **"You are a great servant for my son. I am proud of you, and the male that you've become. You are very humble, and your sense of morality is nearly identical to Weed's. It's no wonder why I chose you to be next in line before I knew of Weed's birth."**

Tesshin was very honored that Gin would say this about him. It wasn't the first time that Gin had complimented him for his attributes but this was, in fact, the first time that Gin had ever said something as deep as that. **"Thank you... Gin. Your words mean a lot to me."**

Gin's brown eyes shone with appreciation for the Koga dog, and in Tesshin's brown eyes was a flame of admiration for the old Bear-Dog. Tesshin had always looked up to him, even when he was a small puppy... even when Gin wasn't even the leader yet, and Ohu was still ruled by Riki.

Clouds covered the sun, and the land around them became dim. It was slightly less warm, and that was nice; anyone could use a cooling off once in a while. That would not be the end of the sun though, for surely it would reveal itself from behind the white fluff of the clouds sooner or later.

**"If you don't mind me asking, Gin-sama... why are you choosing now to tell me this?"** Tesshin inquired, full of genuine curiosity.** "Why not at the end of the war with Hougen?"**

Gin looked at him more seriously, but still his expression carried a hint of lightheartedness: **"I am very proud of what you did then, Tesshin. Don't think that I am ignoring your efforts in the war. You were fantastic, and still are. However, watching you whenever Weed is not around, I see you show the side of you that would have made a superb leader after me."**

Tesshin was still a little confused, but he understood a lot more now that the former leader had begun explaining.

Gin went on proudly: **"You seem to have everything under control, much like Weed does. You seem to know exactly what you are doing when your duty calls. I know organizing patrols and making statements in front of the pack seems to be a very simple thing to do, but it's just... the presence about you. You are a natural at it all. You don't grumble when you get a more boring job like standing guard." **Gin let out a subtle laugh. **"I suppose I am eluding my point. Thank you for listening to the rambling of an old male, Tesshin. My point is that you are very, very valuable to Ohu... and I am honored by all the work you do. Weed surely feels mutual about this as well."**

Tesshin's expression turned to surprise at this. **"You feel honored by the works that... I do?"** The words of Gin were good enough to not only make his day, but his whole life.** "Thank you, Gin. I feel so honored, and saluted."**

There was a moment of silence between the two males. However, it was interrupted by the call of the Leader.

**"Father! Father!"** Weed called, rushing up to Gin.

**"What is it, Weed?"** Gin asked, then looked around and spotted the German Shepherd and the... Tora-Ge Akita?! Gin narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. **"Who are they?"**

Weed stood catching his breath, having run all the way there from the woods. Then, once he felt recovered enough to talk, he explained to his father:** "The Tora-ge is a male called Yukitora... he has some words for you. The other dog is Jarl, Yukitora's bodyguard."**

**"Yukitora..."** Gin murmured, not giving any facial expression. Weed thought that he looked angry that Yukitora was here, but then again... Gin might have just been looking at him expectantly, wanting a reason for the dog's trespass into Ohu territory. After all, it wasn't every day that some strange dog entered Futago Pass. Or, perhaps it was a look of searching- searching as in, trying to remember who Yukitora was. Weed could not perceive what Gin was thinking.

Yukitora lashed his tail vehemently, his bright yellow eyes ablaze with a mixture of sadness (for having not seen his father Gin in so long, Weed guessed, if Yukitora was actually Gin's son) and anger (for reasons that Weed did not know yet). **"Father... Father, do you remember me?"**

Yukitora began to quietly sob, and tears streamed down his face. The drops fell to the hard ground below. _He must be my father's son..._ Weed thought. _He has so much emotion right now, meeting him again._

**"Yukitora... I..."** Gin said, tears forming in his eyes. It looked like the silver Tora-ge wanted desperately to go over to Yukitora and embrace him, but... something held him back. Weed was so confused... if Yukitora was Gin's son, how come he had never heard of him?

The minty colored Tora-ge lifted his head up to Gin, stepped a bit closer and stared at him. **"Father... I have traveled so far... I've been through so much. I've... Father, I am so glad to see you again. I barely remember you, but I could never forget your name and the scent of Ohu. I remember the scent of this beautiful place, and to return I followed my nose."** Yukitora did not seem to know the words that he wanted to say to his father; he did, and he had said what he'd said, but it seemed like he wanted to say so much more... but he could not get it out.

Weed looked to Tesshin and saw that he was even more confused than anyone standing there. **"Gin... you... you had a son before Weed?"** He asked with a very puzzled look on his face.

Gin looked almost ashamed to admit it. **"Yes, I did..."** he said quietly.

**"How come you've never mentioned him?"** Weed asked curiously, very eager to know the answers to everything that was going on.

Yukitora widened his eyes at Gin. **"You mean, you've never told anyone about me...? Why?"**

Gin looked down at his paws. He looked as if he regretted many things, all of which were foreign to Weed. **"Weed, give the word for the pack to begin feasting. Stay with them, and eat. I will go and talk with Yukitora, alone."**

Weed had no problem with his father giving him orders; he respected Gin, and looked up to him and savored his opinion. His father knew better than he did in most things, so he did as he said. **"Yes, Father,"** he said and was off. He beckoned to Tesshin to follow him.

When Weed and Tesshin were gone to begin eating dinner with the pack, Gin looked at Yukitora with a sad face. **"My son..."** he said.

Yukitora rushed up to his father and nuzzled him, forgetting about the anger he felt. He was just glad to be with his father again, after so many years. **"Father, we can take a walk, if you'd like. We have a lot of catching up to do."** Yukitora suggested.

Gin dipped his head. **"That would be... nice."**

So the two walked off into the woods, conversing with each other about many things. Weed, on the other hand, did not trust Yukitora no matter how friendly and happy he seemed. Something felt wrong, and the blue Tora-ge felt that it was a must to keep an eye on him. He needed to... watch Yukitora and make sure that he did not try anything with his father in the woods. Gin could hold his own in a fight, but help was never a thing to be looked down on. Weed had already begun nibbling on a duck, but he could not be bothered to finish it. He was not hungry, but he was very distracted with all the thoughts coursing through his head, of Yukitora and all the secrets that had been kept from him... that were coming to light now.

Weed stood up from his meal: **"Tesshin, cover for me while I am gone."**

Tesshin looked up from his food and asked: **"Yes, Leader. Where are you going?"**

Weed began to stride away: **"I want to keep an eye on Yukitora."**

Yukitora and Gin walked silently, side by side, for a while. Somehow, it seemed like there was nothing to be said. So many thoughts and notions were on their hearts, but no structure of words to convert them into. For Gin there was regret, sadness and repulsion... but his love for his eldest son forced those negative feelings from reaching the surface. For Yukitora there was excitement and happiness; he was very glad to be reunited with his father, whom he loved. And the excitement was there because he had great expectations.

Finally, Gin broke the silence and got straight to the point: **"I know you must wonder why you ended up separated from Sakura and I."**

Yukitora glanced over at his father Gin, and flattened his ears. **"I was kidnapped... wasn't I?"**

Gin didn't say a word more, and simply stared down at the path they walked on. His countenance was very dark, and did not carry the light of contentedness he usually had.

Yukitora went on, his tail drooping low: **"All I remember is that I was being carried through the woods by a strange male, in the middle of a harsh blizzard. He took me very far away from Gajou, and stopped when we approached a river. The kidnapper took me upon a log that crossed over the river as a bridge, and he dropped me in."**

Gin shut his eyes tightly. Cold, salty tears flowed from his sorrowful face.

Yukitora began to speak again, looking up at the bright blue sky: **"I managed to stay afloat for a while... my spirit was strong and I was not willing to give up the fight for my life, but my body could only handle so much, being a very small pup at the time. A female leaped in the river after me, and rescued me. She was a German Shepherd, and her name was Tsukiyama. She was already nursing three puppies, so she was glad to take me in. Jarl, who came with me here today, was among the litter. He liked me the most. The litter and I were all about the same age. We lived nearby the human territory until we were 2 months old; Tsukiyama took us on a long journey to Kofu. We always seemed to be in a rush, as if someone terrible were following us. One day, when I and the other pups were about 6 months old, we were attacked by a hunter. This hunter had owned my adoptive mother previously, and was very angry that she had left him. So... he shot her."**

Gin perked up his ears in horror at the story.** "Yukitora... I am sorry that you had to go through something so terrible..."** He could relate to his son well, actually; Riki, Gin's father, had been killed before his very eyes by the bear Akakabuto. He knew how it felt to lose a parent. **"What became of you afterward?"**

**"The hunter took the four of us back to his home, which was in Shikoku. He trained us to be grand hunting dogs, but he was a terrible, cruel man! If any of his dogs disobeyed him, even once, he would take them out and dispose of them. That's what happened to Jarl's other two siblings... they stood up to him one day, and literally tried to rip his throat out for what he'd done to our mother... but that failed, and he shot them just like he did Tsukiyama. I was enraged by that murderous hunter enough by my adoptive mother's death, but even more so now that my adoptive siblings had been killed as well. I swore revenge from that day onward. The hunter kept us locked up all the time in cages, and only let us out when we went out on a hunting expedition. I devised a plan with Jarl and the other abused hunting dogs; we decided that the next time we went out on a hunt, we would get him caught by his own prey. It turns out that the next time the man went out to hunt with us, he was hunting bear. It was perfect. He took with him many dogs, about 15; so, I ordered one of them to scout another route and find the bear that we were searching for. I told him to lure the bear out from the woods, and hopefully from behind the hunter. The plan worked and sure enough one of the dogs lured a very large bear from the woods, and when all of us scattered out of the way of the rampaging beast, the only target left was an oblivious hunter. Well... that murderer got what he deserved."**

Gin was speechless. He felt terrible that his son had to endure so much. He looked over at him, and made eye contact: **"I'm glad you avenged your mother and your brothers, Yukitora."**

Gin didn't believe that murder should be repaid with murder. He believed in forgiveness. However, he understood how his son would deem it the only necessary action at the time. How else would they be able to escape the grasp of the deadly man? Gin was glad that his own owner, a hunter, had not been a bad man. That man sounded nothing like Takeda Gohei, the hunter that had trained Gin. He had been strict and harsh, but he wasn't a murderer... in fact, Gin loved Takeda and owed every battle move he knew to him. **"How did you find Ohu again?"** he asked quietly. A breeze picked up and fluffed up their fur for a moment, then settled down.

Yukitora smiled brightly, excited to tell this part of the story, as it was a time of greatness that had occurred in his life: **"We had been with the hunter about 3 years when he was killed. Finally, we were all free. The hunter had about 20 dogs, and we went back to the cabin where he kept them and freed them all. I became the leader the pack, and we traveled far from Shikoku, swimming the sea in between. We lived nearby the Misty Mountains for the next five years... until we met up with a male called Moss. He saw me and said that the only Tora-ge Akita that he had ever seen around these parts was a dog called Gin, the Leader of Ohu... and that name... that name rang a bell with me. I remembered it... from somewhere. Gin and Ohu seemed so familiar to me. I know was barely a month old at the time of my kidnapping, and I had no real concept of words, but I did pick up on those two words... also on the name Sakura, but those memories came later. Moss said that I looked a bit like you. Anyway, these words must have awoken something in me, because that night I was staring up at the moon, and I had these flashbacks. I remembered your face, and Mother's face. I remembered your scent, and the scent of Ohu. I knew then that I had had a whole different life before Tsukiyama, and I knew immediately that I couldn't stay with the pack any longer. I set Arashi, one of the hunting dogs closest to me, as the new leader and set out to find you. Jarl came with me, as a bodyguard. And I found you, after so long."**

Yukitora sighed with relief and nuzzled against Gin: **"Oh Father, I am so glad to be here. I thought I would never feel the warmth of a parent again."**

**"I am too, son. I am too..."** Gin said, resting his head on his son's shoulder as they walked.


	4. Chapter 3: A Glimpse Of The Truth

Gin and Yukitora returned to Gajou after about an hour of talking with each other. It had been a much needed thing for the two of them, especially for Yukitora.

**"Are you hungry?"** Gin asked his son.** "The pack must still have food left over by this time."**

Yukitora nodded, and looked upon Gin with enthusiasm: **"Yeah. I am. It's been a long journey, and we didn't eat as much as we probably should have."**

With that, the two made their way to the Pile where they saw the Ohu Pack feasting on the delicious, raw meat of the prey. The scent of prey and meat filled the air all around, and made the two Tora-ge Akitas' mouths water wildly. Gin went over to the boar that lay killed and ripped off a leg that had been saved for him, and he dropped it down at Yukitora's white paws. **"Thank you, Father,"** Yukitora said with a warm heart, full of gratitude.

Gin padded over to a duck and grabbed it with his sharp teeth around the neck, and walked over to Yukitora, laid down and let the duck go limp. He ripped out the feathers first, so that the skin would be revealed; then, the silver Tora-ge sunk his fangs into the bird's flesh and began eating the tender, flavorful meat.

By this time, Weed had returned was already finishing up his own meal. He had returned just in time, right before Gin and Yukitora returned to camp. Weed admitted that he was touched deeply by his elder brother's story; that must have been terrible for Gin, to find his son missing and to never see him again. That was a decent answer to why Gin had never wanted to bring it up to anyone. Then again, if Gin and Sakura had had a puppy then why wouldn't the others know about it?

Weed had been spying on the two in the woods, just to make sure nothing bad happened... and fortunately, nothing had happened. Weed was much more at ease now that he had heard Yuki's story, but... he still carried a hint of distrust for the new male. Gin and Yukitora were a good distance away in the crowd of feasting dogs, talking to one another yet more. Weed was definitely out of earshot from where he was, so felt as if he could talk with Tesshin who was beside him.

Weed said to the Koga dog:** "What do you think of him?"**

Tesshin answered: **"Yukitora? Well... he seems nice enough. I just find it hard to believe that the son of Gin would go so unnoticed. Wouldn't we have known about him?"**

Weed dipped his head lightly: **"I agree. But I guess he really is my Father's son... Father isn't denying it."**

Kyoushiro walked up from behind them and sat down at the Leader's side. He scowled at Yukitora from where he was. **"Heh! I don't know where he came from or why he has decided to return to Ohu, but there must be a reason that Gin-sama never mentioned him to any of us. We don't know anything about this male."**

Weed said, with ears perked: **"The two of them went for a walk before, to talk things out. I went to keep an eye on Yukitora, keeping hidden in the bushes. I overheard him saying that he was kidnapped from the Pack when he was less than a month old. That was 8 or 9 years ago."**

Tesshin looked surprised: **"How can that be? Gin certainly would have been enraged that his child was stolen from him. He would have sent us all out to search for Yukitora, and the abductor."**

Weed couldn't disagree there; Tesshin was right. How could so many things go unnoticed by the Pack? Yukitora's very existence was a mystery as far as everyone else was concerned.

Kyoushiro lashed his tail with deep aggravation at the whole situation: **"None of this makes any sense. KUSA! I wish we had answers!"**

Tesshin chided the white Kishu-Ken: **"I do too, but I suppose so long as Yukitora does not pose as a threat, it is not our business. Gin-sama must know the answers, and it all makes sense to him. I say we leave family matters to the family at hand."**

Then, turning his head to face Weed, Tesshin said quietly: **"If Yukitora is the son of Gin, then he is your brother. For right now, you won't have to be afraid of him, especially since Gin-sama seems to like him."**

The Leader felt like he was torn; he knew by his instincts that there was something off about Yukitora, and he would never let his guard down around him, but for the meantime until Yukitora did something bad, Weed had no right to show disdain for his brother. Gin was very wise and smart, so if he trusted him then certainly Weed could to... for the most part anyway.

Weed glanced over at where his father and elder brother lay eating together: **"You're right, Tesshin. If Father can trust him, then so can I."**

Once the sun had set, the moon rose and brought with it a wonderful, shiny blanket of stars. A heavy, ice cold breeze picked up that night... and with it, came a harsh rain storm. Everyone slept soundly, though, inside Gajou. In Gajou, there were certain chambers for certain ranks. The Leader's chamber was the one that was deepest within the rock fortress, and it was where Weed slept, with Koyuki beside him of course. Then there was a chamber for the Healer; there were about five healers, with their apprentices, in the Ohu Pack who tended to wounds and sicknesses with herbs and such. Then there was a Nursery Chamber, where nursing females would nurse their pups and stay until their pups were old enough to begin training as a soldier. Then finally, there was the soldiers' chamber; it was a very large space. Gin slept at the center of the group. Yukitora was allowed to sleep between the soldiers and the rock wall of the cave. Jarl slept right beside him.

However, he could not fall asleep that night, for he was very excited about what the next day would bring. He completely expected his father Gin to replace Weed with him; why not? It was the birthright of the firstborn son; he was the heir, the leadership of Ohu completely belonged to Yukitora, if Gin no longer wished to lead. Up until now Weed was the only child Gin had, but now that Yukitora was here, things should roll differently.

Unknown to Yukitora, Gin was lying awake as well. He was very troubled; he was not dumb, he knew that his eldest son would most likely ask him that special question sooner or later. The problem was, he had no idea what he'd say. He wanted Weed to remain the Leader of Ohu, and his answer would surely break Yukitora's heart.

At dawn, when it was light out but still too dark for the world around to be illuminated beyond dim, black figures. It was still raining, but it was only sprinkling; the fall of the droplets were very gentle. The ground was full of puddles. Everything was so serene, and silent. Birds chirped their songs in the distance, and the air was crisp and refreshing, like a drink of cold water after being thirsty for a very long time.

Gin whispered over to Akame, who was nearby sleeping: **"Akame! Akame, wake up."**

Akame flickered open his eyes, yawned and replied in a groggy voice: **"Yes, Gin?"**

Gin shifted into a sitting position:** "Let's go outside. I... need to speak with you."**

Akame stood up and stretched: **"Is something wrong?"**

Gin shook his head and stood up:** "No. I just need your advice on something."**

So the two left the Soldiers' Chamber and went outside to the back of Gajou, the place where the cliff is... the same cliff that Weed and his friends had dragged Kaibutsu off of, into the river. Gin hung his head low.

**"Gin, why are you downtrodden?"** Akame asked, growing worried for his old friend. **"Is it... Yukitora?"**

Gin nodded slowly. **"You are the only one who knows the truth about him. I thank you for keeping my secret. But now that he's returned... I don't know what to do."**

Akame did in fact keep Gin's secret with all loyalty. He would never tell anyone, and would take the truth to the grave with him, so long as Gin chose to keep it hidden. **"Yukitora should not be alive. But somehow, he is."**

Gin looked up at Akame, who came to sit down beside him. Gin sat down as well. The silver Tora-ge was very stressed out. **"I fear him. I fear what he could do to the Pack. There is a great darkness within him; perhaps that part of Yukitora hasn't awakened yet, but I know it will. My father warned me of it."**

Akame breathed a deep breath: **"I must be honest. I don't know what you should do... but it would be best if Yukitora were not in Ohu, or anywhere nearby for that matter. He can't stay here."**

**"But if I banish him,"** Gin fretted, **"then he will for sure turn against me and the Pack. He'd be heart broken."**

**"There is not much you can do, Gin,"** Akame breathed, looking up at him seriously. **"The only thing that can be done, if you wish to leave it on good terms with Yukitora, is figure out how to sneakily get to him to leave."**

Gin perked up his ears: **"You mean... give him a bad impression of us, so that he wouldn't want to be a part of the Pack to begin with? And then... maybe he'll leave."**

Akame chuckled: **"You were always good at coming up with ideas, Gin. I suppose that would work."**

Gin smiled slightly, but then his face turned dark and gloomy.** "That plan may very well work... but there is another problem, Akame."**

The white Kishu narrowed his eyes at the former Leader. **"Another problem?"** he asked curiously. **"What do you...? Oh... I get it."** Akame's expression turned nearly as troubled looking as Gin's at the thought.

**"Yukitora is my eldest son,"** Gin explained. **"He, no doubt, will ask why I have not replaced Weed with him. Rightfully, the eldest son is the heir... but not according to my better judgment. I chose Weed because he was the one who outdid me at Hougen's defeat. He was the role model, he taught everyone to forgive their enemies... even to forgive Hougen! Weed is a perfect leader. My answer to Yukitora, if he asks me for Leadership, is 'No'. that's where the problem starts; I don't know how he'll react. He might be humble, but based on what I know of him he could resort to some rather nasty things."**


	5. Chapter 4: Border Skirmish

Weed began the day by sending out hunting patrols. There were 3 as usual, and he set Kyoushiro, Rocket and Chutora as the leaders. Then, Weed took a patrol out which he decided to lead himself; the purpose of it was to scout the borders of their territory real quick; the whole process would only take about two hours, and they'd be back long before noon. Weed sent out one of these Border Patrols out about once a week; the purpose to make sure that no one had trespassed into Ohu territory, and that nothing suspicious was going on. It was all part of the job of keeping the Pack safe and sound, and Weed performed his duties as best as he possibly could.

But this time was different, in Weed's eyes; the Leader wanted to keep his patrol small, and usually took his close friends along with him on these occasions, but he had Yukitora and Jarl join in. He wanted to test the two males' strength. He also wanted to be able to know where Yukitora was while he was away... just to be on the safe side.

And thirdly, on a more positive note, it was a good opportunity for Weed to get to know his elder brother. Weed took Kagetora, Ken and GB with him for the rest of the patrol.

Yukitora walked behind him, beside Jarl. So far no one had said a word and it had been a very silent round; Weed said nothing because he was rather nervous and had no idea what to say with Yukitora around. He assumed that the others had their own reasons for keeping quiet, but Weed was generally sure that their own reasons, one way or another, had to do with his elder brother's presence among them

Weed had to break the ice or else bringing the two newcomers along would be a waste of time. **"So, Yukitora,"** began Weed, wagging his tail slowly to and fro. **"How do you fight?"**

**"Excuse me?"** Yukitora raised his head and raised his brows. He looked confused by the question, not sure what Weed had meant.

**"What is your fighting style?"** Weed rephrased the question, his face calm and friendly.

**"Oh,"** Yukitora replied, **"I... guess I don't have one. I fight any way I deem necessary. How do you fight?"**

Weed was always prepared to answer that question. **"I fight with mercy and compassion. I never kill unless I absolutely must."**

Yukitora lowered his head a little bit.** "Hmm..."**

Once again, an awkward silence settled in. Crunching the fallen leaves below with their paws, they made their way to the Akabuki River, which was used as an eastern border for Ohu. Arriving they took a moment to enjoy the nature around them; it was a beautiful day, and the rain had stopped altogether. The ground was cool and damp, but the sun had dried the puddles.

Weed knew that this river flowed nearby Gajou, in the forest. Was this the river that Yukitora had been thrown in as a pup? The current was very rapid, and even someone as strong and experienced as Gin would have trouble escaping its grasp. If Yukitora's story was true, then he must be a natural fighter. Weed may not totally trust his elder brother, but he also knew that he had to give him a chance, even just out of respect for his father. That's another reason why he had brought him along.

Kagetora prodded Yukitora on the shoulder with his nose: **"You there. I've heard that you are the son of Gin-sama. Is that true?"**

Yukitora perked up his ears and responded with a fervent attitude: **"Of course! I wouldn't lie."**

Kagetora inquired the minty colored Tora-ge: **"Welcome to the Pack then, Yukitora. You'll be at home here... so long as you don't cause any trouble."**

Ken corrected the brown Kai:** "Come on, Kagetora; that's a little rude."**

Kagetora retorted swiftly: **"Son of Gin or not, we should wait until he proves himself to us to give him any leeway with us."**

Ken shrugged his shoulders, being forced to admit that the son of Chutora was right:** "I suppose I agree. It is the law that all newcomers must remain in an omega position until they show themselves worthy of respect."**

Jarl said with crossness: **"You should trust this male right off the bat; he's a great dog. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be living right now. I guarantee you that Yukitora is going to show you that he is one of the most valuable assets to Ohu."**

GB whispered to himself, not audibly to anyone: **"We shall see."**

The biggest grin fell on Yukitora's lips. He was confident of himself. **"I promise you this; I will prove myself as soon as I can, and you will all be shocked at my potential,"** he said assertively.

Weed liked that Yukitora believed in himself... but if it went too far, it could get him killed one day. A soldier needed to know when it was time to pull out of a battle; if he lacked this sense, and fought to death unnecessarily, he could end his life before it was time. Over-confidence could get anyone killed.

Later on, when they had scouted every corner Ohu's territory, Weed was about to lead the Border Patrol back to Gajou. All seemed well, and nothing had been found that was suspicious or indicative of trouble. Their work was done.

Weed was about to lead them back to camp when they heard a yowl coming from behind them. Weed whipped around and didn't see anything; it was a bloodcurdling scream, as if someone were being attacked.

**"Where's Kagetora?"** GB asked, worriedly.

Weed noticed that Kagetora was nowhere to be seen. **"He's in trouble!"** The Leader howled. **"The sound came from over there!"**

The group followed Weed's lead through some bushes, where a moment later they stumbled into a terrible, bloody scene. Kagetora lay beaten and scourged on the forest floor, but very much alive... at the paws of a wolf!

Weed was furious, and fuming with rage. He lashed his tail with the most intense aggression, and bared his razor sharp fangs. His blue eyes flamed with ire toward the assailant.

**"Kage!"**

**"Intruder!"**

**"Get out of here!"**

Weed stepped forward, his claws protruded outward. He flexed them on the ground. **"Wolf, I am willing to let you live. Leave this place! I never want to see you here again!"** He roared with ferocity. Yukitora watched his younger brother carefully; he wanted to see how he handled a situation like this. So far, he approved.

The wolf was light gray colored, with golden eyes. It was a male. Licking the scarlet blood from his lips, he responded haughtily: **"Ha! Try and make me. A wolf goes where he pleases, and a few poorly bred house dogs aren't going to change that."**

Weed snarled terrifyingly: **"So be it."**

Leaping into the air, Weed opened his mouth and as quick as lightning sunk his fangs into the wolf's neck. He picked him up with ease and threw him with great force against a tree trunk. But the wolf evaded the attack, landed with his paws on the tree; he propelled himself forward and attempted to come down on the Ohu Leader with a heavy, fatal blow to the head. Weed was shocked that the wolf had withstood his attack.

Before anyone else could even act, Yukitora flew into the air like a jet and fastened his teeth onto the wolf's head... so that his upper fangs cut into the wolf's forehead and his lower fangs into the wolf's throat. No major organ was hurt. Crashing to the ground with the intruding wolf, Yukitora pinned him down with the strength of a bear.

Yukitora snarled: **"You'll be sorry you crossed Ohu!"**

With that, Yukitora reached down and took the wolf's right ear in his deadly jaws, and ripped it off. The sound of it ripping off was like that of tearing a garment. The wolf let out a shrill cry of agony that echoed on for miles, as the crimson blood spilled out of his ear wound. Then, Yukitora immediately placed his big paws in the wolf's chest, and completely stopped him from being able to breathe.

**"Say goodbye, intruder!"** Yukitora roared as his came down with a wide mouth full of sharp dagger teeth on the wolf's throat.

**"No, Yukitora! Stop!"** Weed called to him with a rush.

Yukitora surely would have murdered that wolf if Weed had not intervened just in time. Releasing the wolf from his teeth, he growled to Weed: **"This wolf has badly hurt Kagetora, and he would not have hesitated to kill you if I had not stopped him."**

Weed rushed over and demanded that Yukitora let the wolf go: **"Show mercy, brother! Let him live. That is the theory of Paradise!"**

Yukitora broke eye contact with Weed, and did nothing. This was hard for him. How could he let such a murderous beast roam around the earth? This reminded him of something very similar, in his past. The hunter that had wronged him so badly; the only solution to a man like that was death... the same went for this wolf.

**"Yukitora...!"** Weed yelled louder. **"Let him live."**

Still, Yukitora found that he was unable to move away from his opponent.

**"Yukitora, if you can't abide by our Pack's law, then you have no place here!"** Weed growled.

In the end, Yukitora slunk off of the wolf. Immediately the wolf scrambled to its paws and fled away as fast as it could into the distance. Its tail was between its legs, and it showed no signs of ever wanting to return to Futago Pass. It was scared to death of the Pack now.

Weed, forgetting about the wolf, turned his attention back to his wounded comrade. **"Kagetora! Kagetora, are you still alive?"** He probed frantically.

The brown Kai-Ken was very severely wounded in many areas, and coughed and gasped with pain, because the suffering he felt in his body was torture. He could barely get the words out: **"...I'm still here... as always, Leader..."**

Weed licked the ear of Kagetora affectionately, for he was his brother in arms, as were all of the soldiers of Ohu. Turning to face the Harlequin Great Dane, he said: **"Ken, carry Kagetora on your back. We need to get these wounds treated straightaway."**

Jarl and GB helped Kagetora be lifted onto the big dog's back. Then, they all headed back to Gajou in a hurry. This was very serious and time was of the essence; Kagetora's bleeding had to be stopped, or he would most certainly die.


End file.
